


Alone.

by Bobby26115



Series: Among us one shots [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Other, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobby26115/pseuds/Bobby26115
Summary: You don’t want to die alone.———Warnings for mentions of vomit, and blood.
Series: Among us one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101044
Kudos: 12





	Alone.

Sweat dripping, breath heavy. Your body screams for rest; it’s 3AM and you weren’t prepared for this. 

Last you checked, half of your tasks were done and your shift was not close to being over. You’d been trying to power through the blurry confines of exhaustion, fighting against the dark tendrils. A break seemed nice, so when you entered cafe and the benches lured you over - you didn’t stop yourself.

And now as your running, you can only think “how rude”.

The shrieking alarms is a large contrast to the comforting lull of darkness. If the rooms weren’t pulsating red you’d still believe you were sleeping. 

Red, dripping down the walls. Blood.

Your running, and you don’t realise its only you. The empty corridors and haunted paths don’t register in your panic-ridden, drowsy mind. You’re turning corners left and right, the clunking of your boots the only sound echoing throughout the halls.

There are times when you nearly forget to turn, heading down a wrong path or nearly running into walls (how embarrassing). With the main lights powered down, broken most likely, its hard to tell your left from your rights. You follow your flickering map through the steel maze,

All the way to reactor.

Again, you cant see what’s happening in the room. The pulsing red combined with the haunting green of the reactor itself paints a very minimal picture of the room. Dashing to the left panel, you slap your hand onto it. The monitor flashes once, twice, then turns green.

And then you wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Sweat starts to run down your back now. This isn’t the first meltdown you’ve been apart of, but it’s normally fixed within the first few minutes. You check your watch, and its been 20.

Your frozen.

You can’t take your hand off the panel. Waiting is your only option, so you pray and hope that someone else will appear.

That you won’t die alone.

It’s silent. The sirens have been drowned out, a numbness spreading across your mind. All you can hear is the thunderous noises of your own heavy panting. Green and red waves dance around the room, twirling and jumping and crawling ever so closer to your sprawled out body...

Since when were you on the floor?

The button, you need to press the button. If someone else arrives you need to be there. It couldn’t have been too long, but you can’t check your watch as your arm doesn’t want to move - none of your body does.

That is until your lurching forward as blood and vomit race from your throat. 

Burn, burn, burn - toxic substances must not stay in the body. 

How pitiful is it now that you’re laying on the floor, a mess of sick and tears. 

Radiation is the energy released from atoms as either a wave or tiny particles. When exposed to too high of a level, radiation sickness can occur. 

Opening your eyes leeches all of the energy from your body, the small task taking insurmountable willpower. And then when you succeeded, you wished you didn’t.

The glow of green from the reactor had grown so strong that the red was no longer visible. Now there only stood a towering beast of poison and death. And as it approached, you could feel your skin bubbling and melting.

You don’t want to die alone.  
Yet it seemed you have no choice. 

The beast seeps closer, pulsing dangerously. First it latches onto your leg, and the scream that tore from your throat is deafening.

It climbs, slowly, agonisingly. To your waist, your chest, your arms , your neck.

When it reaches your face, and all you can see is green, that’s when you give up. 

That’s when the reactor blows.

And that’s when you die alone.


End file.
